THE MASQUERADE
by Amandafly
Summary: what will happen when the perfect revenge turns into a perfect romance for two long standing enemies? PLZ PLZ PLZ review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters, themes or settings. Please don't sue

Harry awoke with a start; slowly he began to take in his surroundings. Ron was already awake writing something on a piece of parchment, but wasn't the reason for him being awake. Actually, he couldn't remember what had woken him, only that now he had a knotted stomach. His eyes were drawn to the calendar hanging above his head,

"Valentines Day" he breathed.

This explained the knotted feeling in his stomach; his last after all had ended with his date crying. This time he thought to himself is going to be different. This time everything was going to go according to plan.

Hermione's dreams for the last three weeks had been filled with only one man. Unfortunately, she was never able to uncover his identity; something or someone rather would always disturb her.

The man had the most striking appearance. He wore a long black cloak that fitted his body with precision and the material flowed around his ankles with ease. His hair gleamed white blonde.

She wore a stunning white gown that glistened in the moonlight. As if sensing she was there, he would begin to turn … the moment of discovery would draw so close she could taste it… and Harry would enter dragging her away. By the time she could turn around, he'd be gone as if by magic. The dream always left her feeling flustered and very aware of her body. If only Harry would leave her be, for just one night.

She sighed helplessly to herself and got out of bed making her way to the bathroom to wake herself up, before changing and descending downstairs. She entered the bathroom and saw Ginny chatting to Parvati. Noticing her arrival Ginny smiled.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Ginny squealed hugging Hermione.

Hermione's smile vanished. Great just what I needed, NOT! Her thoughts were interrupted as Ginny began to speak again.

"So how many cards do you expect to get Hermione?"

"None if I'm lucky. I'm not really into Valentines Day to tell you the truth. It's just another Thursday that'll bring more homework to do." Hermione replied.

Ginny and Parvati exchanged slightly worried glances but allowed Hermione's comment to pass without judgment.

"So who are you going to ask to the Masquerade Ball Parvati?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Oh I'm not sure, possibly… or I could ask… oh I just don't know!" she answered throwing her hands up in the air in mock defeat.

"You don't ask the guy, they're meant to ask you" upon receiving looks of astonishment, Hermione stated "It's more romantic that way."

"I wouldn't have picked you to be a romantic Hermione" Parvati said still in shock.

Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh would you look at the time, we better get down to the Great Hall, the owls will be making the deliveries any moment." Ginny grabbed Parvati and they ran excitedly out the door.

Hermione took her time changing and stopped at the notice board for a moment. There it was the notice for the next ball. It read:

**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!**

The Masquerade Ball will be held on February 24th

beginning at 7pm sharp. Bring your partners

Hermione smiled to herself, it was she who'd made it all possible, only she'd forgotten one thing, this time there was no Victor Krum to ask her. If only she had a better reputation at Hogwarts. If only she wasn't such a bookworm and such a 'know it all', then mabey she'd stand a chance of getting a decent partner. She wasn't, however and she had to face the fact that she was doomed.

"Hermione?" called Ron who was waiting by the entrance with Harry, "Are you coming to breakfast?"

Hermione placed a fake smile on her lips and followed them downstairs.

"Come on Malfoy! For goodness sakes, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, keep your shirt on!" Malfoy called down to them.

"Who do you think will get the most cards this year?" Crabbe asked Pansy.

"Malfoy will of course. What else would you expect? He gets all the girls affections" Pansy dreamily looked at Malfoy.

"Including yours" Malfoy said with an unnoticed bitter tone arriving on the first floor. "Oh well, better not keep the love struck puppies waiting."

They exited their common room and made their way to the Great Hall.

At the entrance to the Great Hall, upon seeing all the pink, red and white Valentines Day decorations that filled it, Hermione's face fell. Oh God she thought, I cannot take this, now.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here" there was no second-guessing who that drawling voice belonged to. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to see Malfoy flanked by his followers.

"Weasleby and Potter, a rather pathetic pair. Did you two lovers send each other a card?" snickers arose from his group.

Hermione annoyed with absolutely everything around her grabbed Harry's hand pulling him away before he could react to Malfoys comment.

"Don't Harry" and a little louder for all to hear, "that piece of scum isn't worth the life his mother gave him!"

At this, Malfoy instantly stopped laughing. I wonder if she's that, fiery in bed he pondered. Then it dawned on him… the best revenge.

"You guys go on ahead without me, I'll be back in a minute." And with that, Malfoy headed towards the owlery like a bullet from a shotgun.


	2. Authors note

Hey guys I forgot to tell u I fixed up the story by making it a new story. U'll notice the first chapter is the same but the rest will be new to you I hope u like http/ the url for the new story…

Enjoy

Make sure u R&R on this new one for me thanks

Bye xoxo


	3. Again authors note

ok well the url didn't quite work so i thought i'd try and give u the new stories id and it's new title is: **Masquerade**

Hey guys I forgot to tell u I fixed up the story by making it a new story. U'll notice the first chapter is the same but the rest will be new to you I hope u like: 2706281 is the id for the new story…

Enjoy and hope that helps u find it

Make sure u R&R on this new one for me thanks

Bye xoxo


End file.
